


10,000 hours (or the rest of my life)

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy woke up to an empty bed. There's an envelope on her nightstand. What is Daniel up to?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	10,000 hours (or the rest of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This wasn't supposed to be that long. And it's a bit too cheesy, I think. But I hope you'll enjoy it! The song is "10,000 hours" by Dan & Shay with Justin Bieber.

Loving someone took a certain courage and strength that Daisy didn’t think she had. Lincoln taught her that she could. But he sacrificed himself. For her. Since then, that courage and strength were stowed away deep inside her. After 2 years of shutting off that part of herself, she started to crave for it. _I want my own Fitz._ Someone who loves her the way Fitz loves Simmons.

Not long after, she had that. She found herself spilling out all her courage and strength to a specific man out of time. Daniel Sousa. He was always there. Steady. Solid. Ready to help in any way possible. The way he trusts her completely, never questioning her sanity (maybe he did every once in a while), was baffling. And refreshing.

So, a year after defeating the Chronicoms and Malick, they were off to space, ready for their next adventure. The first night in _their_ bunk (yes, _their_ bunk because they were inseparable, plus, he’s a really good pillow), she was thinking back to her life. How she could finally get her happy ending (or beginning), after everything, was shocking. But she was thankful. That fate, or God, or the universe, brought her here. To him.

“When’s our anniversary?” Daniel broke the silence. He was pondering about that for a while now. “Is it our first date? Or our first—no—second kiss? Because the one in the time loops doesn’t count. I don’t remember that one.”

“Huh.” Daisy didn’t know it either. She stared blankly at the ceiling before deciding. “I guess, our first date?”

“Okay. Which one?”

“Whi—we only had _one_ first date.”

“No we didn’t.”

“Yes we did. Remember? The one where you decided to surprise me? You brought me to an early dinner then we took a road trip up to the mountains and you laid a blanket down so we could watch the stars?”

“Hmm. That was magical, wasn’t it? But that’s technically our _second_ first date. Our _first_ first date was the one where I made you lunch. After you stepped out of the healing pod after you defeated Malick. It was just us and we talked about everything. I remember making you—that—umm—what was it? Oh yeah—spaghetti with meatballs.”

Ah, yes, Daisy remembered that lunch. It was when she had fully opened up to him. She told him about _everything_ that happened since she came onto SHIELD. _Everything_. And he had been nothing but kind and compassionate, listening carefully to every word she said.

“You call that a date? Daniel, I was a mess. Literally. I had just died and the whole time that we were talking, I’m pretty sure I was crying.”

“Yeah, but you stopped crying after I made a joke about how Howard Stark had a flamingo and the way Jarvis would chase it down.” He paused, and proudly said, “ _I made you laugh_.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were incredibly pleased with that fact. But that wasn’t a _date_. We were just talking and eating.”

“ _Sweetheart_ , that’s what a date entail, is it not? Getting to know each other? I told you about me, you told me about you.”

“I mean—yes. But _babe_ , we were both tired. We were wearing sweats. That’s _not_ our first date.”

“But it _is_ a date, right?” His eyes couldn’t help but shine every time he looked at her. And she soaked up all that light and warmth whenever she could.

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle at their conversations. It’s so _normal_ and _corny_ and _gross_. But it’s just so _them_ that she loves every minute of it. “Yes, alright. That’s a date. Especially when that kind of date would be all we do now that we’re in space.”

“Hmm. I love our dates. Even the ones in pajamas. Eating take out. One of the best ones.”

“Yeah. But that’s not our first date.”

Daniel laughed at how persistent she was. “But we _just_ agreed that those are dates.”

“Maybe. But our first date is still the dinner, blanket, stars, you, and me. You can’t change my mind. You know that, more than anyone.”

“Yeah—yeah I do. And I _love_ that I do. Alright. Our first date was a couple weeks after our _first_ first date.”

At that, Daisy hit him across the chest, and she could feel him rumble. His laugh was contagious. She joined in. Happy that this was the kind of arguments they had. Sure, they did disagree on the big things sometimes. But he never lost his temper. It’s insane how calm he is. He would listen to her and she would listen to him. They could talk throughout the night and not realize it. She especially loved that he could never wait to talk to her about anything he found exciting.

He’s her person, she’s never been more _certain_ of anything else. He’s the kind of person who’s always there for her at the end of the day. She would come home, tired, annoyed, frustrated (you name it), and he’d be there. Soothing her. Kissing all her worries away.

She remembered that time when he would stay in HQ when she’s out on a mission. She knew that he would worry and be uncomfortable about it. But he stayed anyway because it’s important to her.

Before they moved in together, she would call him at 3 am because she didn’t want to be alone. And he would drive over to wrap her up in his arms. He would talk to her about all kinds of stories. His childhood, his family, anything. Often, she found herself crying over something stupid, and he would wipe it away and kiss her tear-stained cheeks.

He’s the kind of person who would be there for her in a heartbeat. Sometimes she thought that he had Yo-Yo’s powers because of that. He knows her. He knows what she wants to do or eat before she could voice it. He knows what she needed when she was pulled into her whirlwind of a mind.

He knows her past. The mistakes she made. Difficult choices that she had to choose. But he’s still here. Right at her side. He still wants to be with her. And that _still_ bewildered her. She would never want to let him go. For as long as he wants to stay.

He watched as she seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts. He gave her a little bit more time before stroking her hair and brought her back to the present.

“Hey. Where did you go?” He asked in that sweet, soft voice of his.

“I’m right here. Just—happy that you’re here with me too.”

“No place I’d rather be.” He smiled at her, and _damn Daniel_ , she wanted to bask in it some more.

“So,” he started, “Our anniversary. Would that be our first date then? The one that involved the stars?”

“Yeah. I think that’s fair. Besides, if it was our second—first kiss, we were in 1983. Technically, we would’ve been together for nearly 40 years.”

“Hmm. It feels like I’ve loved you for 40 years.”

“Hmm. Tired of it yet?”

“Never.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer. Feeling lucky, and grateful to have found each other. Feeling _happy_ that this is their life.

“So, why did you want to know when our anniversary is?” Daisy couldn’t help but be curious.

Daniel shrugged, “I want to celebrate with you.”

“Hmm. How _romantic_. Blegh.”

“Well, if you don’t want to, we don’t—”

“Ah-ah. I want to. I just—I never would’ve guessed that I would be in such a—a—what’s that word? _Healthy_ and _nauseatingly-in-love_ relationship.”

Daniel chuckled at that because _of course_ Daisy didn’t think that she’s that kind of person. But truth be told, she was just as _romantic_ and _dorky_ as he is. “Well, you better believe it, love.”

“Hmm. It’s great. I love it. I love us. So—our first anniversary is in a couple weeks?”

“Yep. We’d be back on Earth then. Can’t wait to be home.”

Daisy’s slowly falling asleep in his arms. _How is he this warm?_ Her eyes closed, a small smile grazing her lips. And the last thing she said before her breathing evens out, was, “Home is whenever I’m with you, Daniel.”

***

They slept through the night once they were back on Earth. Both tired and worn out. The next morning, Daisy was excited because it’s their (chosen) anniversary and she wanted to wake up next to him, cuddle some more, go for coffee, and then off to whatever he had planned. She was expecting to feel the warmth that he usually emits but all she was hit with was the coldness of their bed sheet.

She sat up abruptly, running through different scenarios of where he could be and whether he’s okay. The sheet was cold. That meant that he was out of bed hours ago. She looked around the room to get her bearings and calm herself down. _He’s fine. He’s fine. Probably went out for something. Or maybe he’s in the living room. Or the kitchen. He’s fine._ But then she spotted an envelope on her nightstand, with a fresh daisy on top of it. _Daniel?_

She took the envelope, letting the daisy fall back to the nightstand, caught it just in time so it wouldn’t roll onto the floor. She felt the texture of it on her hands. Slightly rough. It’s a simple brown-washed envelope. She opened it carefully. Took out a piece of paper with similar color and quality. She unfolded it and low and behold, it’s a letter. Typed using the typewriter that she gifted him. _What are you up to, Daniel?_

_Dear Daisy,_

_Good morning, sweetheart. Happy one-year anniversary! I’m pretty sure that we’ve known each other for 10,000 hours. But I want to know more of you. More than the things you’ve told me. Things like rain. Do you love them? Does it make you want to dance? Would it make you dance like that one time when we went drinking with Mack and Yo-Yo, and you pulled me close, with a song playing on the background? The one where you repeatedly told me that it’s not a dance, but hate to break it to you, love, it was. Things like your favorite song. Every time I asked, you told me there’s too much to choose from. But I want to know which one is your absolute favorite. Things like your smile. What makes you smile? I know Alya and her stuffed monkeys does. Space. That smile that graced your face whenever we’re off on a mission. The smile when we reached home after a long day. That smile when I kissed you. Yes, Daisy, I could feel the smile whenever we kissed. No. It’s not corny. Or gross. Or_ blegh _as you would put it. It’s sweet._

_Why don’t you go to the Lighthouse? There’s something waiting for you there._

_Your dork,_

_Daniel_

She couldn’t believe it. That sweet, sweet, dork. Daisy’s excited. She had never felt more excited about anything else. She wondered what plan Daniel had concocted. And why would it be in the Lighthouse? So, she quickly got out of bed, showered, find something nice to wear (it is their anniversary, after all), and headed towards the Lighthouse.

“Hey Tremors.” Mack greeted her outside of the Lighthouse.

“Mack!” Daisy couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t seen Mack in a while. He was supposed to be there when they landed, but he was caught up with Director business. She went to hug him, of course.

“Good to see you. Oh. Your boyfriend told me to give this to you.” He handed her an envelope with a fresh daisy.

“What is going on? What is he planning?” She asked, while taking the envelope and flower off of Mack’s hand.

“How would I know? He told me to meet him here, handed me this envelope and flower, told me to give it to you, and rushed off somewhere else.” He looked like he was hiding something, but Daisy couldn’t put a finger on what that may be.

“I thought he’d be here.” She deflated.

“No way.”

“What?”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“What? No! That’s insane. I saw him literally last night.”

“Yeah, but not in the morning. Admit it, you miss him.”

“I—I do not.”

“Yes, you do. The both of you, are _seriously_ smitten.”

“I—okay, yes. I miss him. And I’m not _smitten_. It’s just—it’s our first anniversary, you know, and I wanted to spend the day with him. But I guess, his letters would have to do until he shows up somewhere.” She couldn’t help but look around, hoping that Daniel would pop out of the bushes or something.

“Oh! Your first anniversary!” He exclaimed, then murmured, “Smart man.”

“What was that, Mack?” Daisy’s getting suspicious. _What is Daniel up to?_

“Nothing. Congratulations. One year. Big deal.”

“Yeah. It is.” She smiled.

“Alright. Open that up. I’m gonna have to leave you to it. A lot of things to do. Bye Daisy.”

“Hmm? Already? Alright, bye Mack.” Daisy said as Mack left to go inside the Lighthouse, while Daisy hastily opened this envelope. She _really_ wanted to see Daniel. Her best bet is that he would tell her where to go next in this letter. It’s turning into a treasure hunt.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I hope you got to catch up with Mack for a bit. I know how much you miss him. How’s the day going so far, sweetheart? You know what else I want to know more about you? Where you grow up. The different foster homes you went to. Maybe we could take a road trip some time soon. Do you miss the roads you grew up in? I hope the foster families were good to you. I’d love to hear more stories about you when you were still a little girl. Also, what is your middle name? Do you have one? I wanted to know but didn’t know how to ask before. I wonder if you got your middle name from your grandma (if you have a middle name, that is). I want to know every single part of you. Because when I think about my forever, I think of you._

_I know it’s still early, I thought you should have breakfast soon. So, why don’t you go to that café that you love so much? The one that has a stunning view of the ocean. I love you._

_Your square,_

_Daniel_

Daisy didn’t even know that she had cried until her tears dropped onto the paper. She quickly brushed it off of her face, making sure that the letter remained intact. He was able to make her feel so many things even when he’s not there. Gosh, she’s _so_ in love with him. Once she blinked all the tears away, she took off to the café. She’s starving. And coffee is always welcome.

She walked inside and the bell above the door rang. The smell of coffee overwhelmed her senses. She went to order, but then she spotted Yo-Yo. Surprised, she walked straight to their usual table. Her and Daniel would have breakfast there before heading to the Lighthouse for work every day when they’re on Earth. They would always sit on this specific table where you could see the waves splashed onto the shore. It’s a beautiful view. On the table, she saw her breakfast sandwich and a cup of her usual coffee. She looked up to Yo-Yo, who engulfed her in a hug before sitting back down.

“It’s been so long.” Yo-Yo spoke up, but Daisy was frozen. “Daisy. Hey. You okay? Might want to sit down.”

“What? Right.” She sat down, her back hits the back of the chair. “What are you doing here? I thought your mission was extended?”

“It was. But then I got news this morning that the drop off was being moved to tomorrow. So, I’ve got the whole day free. I’m thinking of catching up with Mack in the Lighthouse after I give you this.” She handed Daisy another envelope, and again, a daisy. “Oh. By the way, your breakfast was already paid for. By Agent Sousa.”

“Was he here? The food is still warm.” Daisy said when she touched it.

“Yeah, he was just here like 15 minutes ago? Eat up. I could hear your stomach grumbling.”

“I’m glad I get to see you for a bit. If you want to go to Mack now, you can. I’ll be okay.”

“I know you will. Alright. I’ll see you when I see you. Have a good day, Daisy.” She replied, as she stood up. Daisy followed, hugging the speedster inhuman one more time.

“Bye, Yo-Yo. See you.” Daisy said, as Yo-Yo left the café. When the bell rang, Daisy had gulped down half of that sandwich. She really was starving. She ate in silence, watching the ocean.

Once she’s done with breakfast, she finished off her coffee before keeping the daisy with the one Mack gave her in her small bag, along with the previous letter. Then, she opened this envelope.

_Dear Daisy,_

_I hope you enjoyed your breakfast and coffee. I hope it was still warm when you get there. There’s something else I’d love to know. What is your favorite color? When I was younger, that would be the first question I ask the girl I had a crush on. It made for a good conversation starter. So, what is your favorite color? Is it purple? Because I know you dyed your hair purple, once. Or is it blue? Because whenever we’re outside, embracing the fresh air, you would look up to the sky. Why? Is it because we would be off to space every so often that you miss the blue sky? Or is it because you miss your name, Skye? Or maybe it’s pink? Because even though you call me cheesy and corny, you are just as sweet and romantic._

_Why don’t you take a walk on the park we would go to when you feel like you’re drowning?_

_Your man out of time,_

_Daniel_

She couldn’t help but laugh at that childish question. Did he expect her to answer all these questions when they meet today? Seriously, though, _what is he up to?_ To get her answers, she placed the letter with the others and walked out of the café, and head towards the park.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Fitz and Simmons sitting down on the bench near the entrance of the park. She looked slightly to the left and saw Alya running around with her stuffed monkey, who was named after her Uncle Enoch.

“Auntie Daisy!” Alya ran straight at her. She barely had enough time to bend down and pick her up.

“Hey there kid. Do I know you? You look like my niece, Alya, but she’s supposed to be in Scotland. So, there’s no way you’re her, right?” Daisy teased.

“I’m Alya, Auntie Daisy.”

“You are? You’ve gotten _so_ big!”

“Uh-huh. I’m five now.”

“Yes you are. Did you get the present me and Uncle Danny sent you?”

“Yep. I wanted to bring it here, but momma said it’s too big to pack.”

Speaking of her mom, Daisy set Alya down and the little girl started running around again, while Fitz and Simmons walked towards Daisy. She felt the need to run to them, and that’s what she did.

“Oh! Hi Daisy. How are you?” Jemma asked.

“Jemma. Fitz. How are you guys here?”

“We caught a plane yesterday. Thought we’d surprise you. We’re off to surprise Mack next.” Fitz answered.

“That’s right. We’re just about to head to the Lighthouse. But before we could do that, _somebody_ told us to give this to you.” Jemma handed Daisy an envelope while Fitz handed her the daisy.

“Do you guys know what’s going on? Because this is a bit too much for a one-year anniversary surprise. Seriously. I’ve cried and laughed and it’s not even noon yet.”

“Oh! It’s your one-year anniversary. That’s brilliant! Congrats.” Fitz said.

“Congratulations.” Jemma echoed.

“Umm—thanks. Why is it brilliant?” Daisy wondered.

At that, Jemma elbowed Fitz. “We should get going. Want to catch up with Mack in case he leaves.”

“Right. Well, how long are you guys staying here?”

“Only for a couple days. We should catch up tomorrow. Lunch?” Jemma asked, while Fitz went to get Alya.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Say bye to Aunt Daisy, monkey.”

“Bye Auntie Daisy!”

“Bye, you guys!” And off they went. This day just kept getting weirder (but better). She hadn’t seen her family since the Framework, and properly in person since they all left.

She sat down on the bench that Fitzsimmons had just vacated from. Carefully, she slid the daisy into her bag, and opened the envelope.

_Dear Quake,_

_I know how much you missed them; I hope you get to catch up with them for a bit. We can go to lunch or dinner with them tomorrow if you’d like. I know I’ve been asking questions ever since the first letter, but I couldn’t help but be curious, because I have to cure this curiosity of mine when it comes to you. I want to know you. All of you. The good and the bad and everything in between. This one’s a little short. I just wanted to let you know that you’re never getting rid of me. I’m yours. I love you and miss you._

_Why don’t you go to the Academy? Another envelope’s waiting for you. And I’m sure you’d want to see your mom._

_Yours,_

_Daniel_

And she’s crying again. She never thought that she would ever feel this kind of happiness, this warm, fuzzy feeling she feels when it comes to him. Every time she caught a glimpse of it, it was taken away from her. But now, she feels it every day for over a year. She prayed that it won’t ever stop.

Off to her next destination, she buckled in, and started the car. She couldn’t help but cry again when she saw Coulson and May standing in front of the Coulson Academy. _Damn it Daniel_ , he didn’t tell her that Coulson would be there too.

“Hey A.C. Hi May. How’s it going?”

“Daisy. Hi.” Coulson hugged her.

“How’s your day been?” May asked while enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. She could get used to that. May’s her mom in every sense of the word. And Coulson’s her dad.

“It’s been amazing. How long are you staying here for, A.C.?”

“I’m off to the Maldives in 2 days. I gotta catch up with Alya back in the Lighthouse though. Meet you tomorrow? Dinner?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Hmm. I’ve got a lecture in a couple minutes. Here.” May handed her a daisy, while Coulson gave her the envelope. May hugged her one more time, then kissed Coulson in the cheek, before leaving to her class. Daisy raised her eyebrows at that exchange but didn’t say a word.

“He’s a keeper. I’m glad you’re happy Daisy. See you.”

“Yeah, he is. Bye Coulson.”

She watched him leave in Lola. Couldn’t wait to see Daniel, she opened the envelope.

_My love,_

_I want you to know that 10,000 hours ago, I laid my eyes on you in my office. Since then, I had fallen for you every day. You’re a fighter. I would never stop you from running into those walls that you love to run into. But I promise to always be there to pick you back up._

_Every moment we spent together had been a dream come true. I’d spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more if that’s what it takes to learn that sweet, and strong heart of yours. I might never learn it all in a lifetime, but I’m going to try. If it’s 10,000 hours, or the rest of my life. Also, when you close your eyes, would you tell me what you’re dreaming? Even if it’s a nightmare. I want to know it all._

_This is the last letter for today. Meet me at home. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Daniel_

Geez, this goof. Her eyes welled up _again_. She wondered if this is going where she thinks this is going. Her heart flipped. He’s definitely her forever. She wants to be his too.

Ready to see her beloved ( _what?_ ), she took off. Home. Him. She can’t wait.

As she entered their apartment, it was dim. The lights were off, while the floor was filled with candles. Their living room was covered with pictures. Pictures of them. Of their family; May, Coulson, Fitzsimmons, Alya, Mack, Yo-Yo, Kora, Flint, even Piper. Where he found all these, she wouldn’t know. The sofa was pushed back, their coffee table was nowhere to be seen. There he was. Wearing a suit, similar to the one he wore when they met. Standing there, eyes looking straight into her soul. She could see the love and admiration he held for her. And she’s pretty sure she’s looking at him the same way.

“Daniel. Wha-these are beautiful. What’s going on?”

“Hi sweetheart, I thought the letters were pretty clear?”

“You’re so sweet, but what is all this? We could’ve just gone to a restaurant for dinner. It’s just our first anniversary.”

“Hmm. That does sound splendid. But I have one more important question I need to ask.”

Daisy nodded as she felt his hands on hers. She had a feeling where this might go. And she didn’t trust that her voice wouldn’t break.

“You know I love you, right? Because I’m gonna love you more each and every day. I’ve loved you more than I did yesterday, and I’ll love you more tomorrow. I’ll love you more when you trip and fall and get extremely clumsy. I’ll love you more with every kiss we share.” Daisy’s breath hitched as he paused. “I’ll love you more when you get incoherent in the mornings before you had your morning coffee. I love you more when you’re just being you. My love for you will only grow with every single moment I spend with you. And I want to spend forever with you because I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life. And beyond that.”

Daisy couldn’t hold the tears in anymore. She let it flow down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Daniel took one hand off of her, got down on one knee, his hand came back into view as it clutched a velvet box.

“Daisy, _Quake_ , _my_ dork, will you marry me?”

Before he could take off his hand from hers to open up the box, he felt her lips on his. He could taste her salty tears and a hint of coffee. When they broke apart, he couldn’t help but ask, “So, is that a yes?”

She kissed him again. Couldn’t get enough of him. She had _really_ missed him. But it was worth it. “Yes. Yes. You lovable dummy. _Of course_ I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Also, that was _so_ corny.”

“Hmm. Maybe. But you only deserve the best.”

Then, she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Confused, she cast a questioning glance at Daniel.

He spoke up, “You can come out now guys.”

Her family’s here. _Her family’s here_. May, Coulson, Mack, Fitzsimmons, Alya, Flint, Kora, Yo-Yo, they all filed out of the room. _Of course_ they were in on it. How could she not see it before? She’s a spy for goodness sake.

All of them, under one roof. She didn’t think that she’d ever see them all together again. But Daniel brought them all back. For her. She can’t wait to marry him. He’s her _fiancé_ , she mused. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as they talked with everyone.

She wants to know him, just like he wants to know her. Every little thing. All the questions he asked her in those letters, she wants him to answer them. Because he’s right. If it takes 10,000 hours or the rest of her life, she’s going to love him. Oh _crap_. She’s a dork now too.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, in my head, the Academy and the Lighthouse is in the same city. So yeah. Anyways, I had to write a full blown, cheesy proposal for these two. I just love them together, so I had to do it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
